The present disclosure relates generally to sentiment analysis and in particular to providing sentimental affect to text-to-speech systems.
In a digitally centric era, the use of email and short message services (“SMS”) (i.e., text-messages) have become the preferred means of communication for many. In addition to email and text-messages, the advent of social media has become a widespread alternative means of communication. One technique for conveying emotion in written text is through the use of emoticons. Emoticons are images that mimic the expressions of the human face, and thus serve as a simple shorthand for conveying an emotional state without directly saying it. Another technique for conveying emotion in written text is through the use of a text-to-speech (“TTS”) system. A TTS system converts normal language text into synthesized speech.